Naruto and Rain's Love Story Competition
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: After watching "Scared Shrekless" on youtube, I thought this would be funny and erotic. Hope you all enjoy! Reviews, please!


**Hello, everybody! I know it's been years since my last story, but I hope you will enjoy this one. After watching "Scared Shrekless" on youtube, it gave me a funny and erotic idea for Naruto, Rain, and Spike. I hope you all will find this one funny. I know it's not Valentines Day, but this was a good idea at the moment. Sorry!**

 **ROLL FILM!**

 **AACCTTIIOONN!**

 _Valentine Romance_

 _Naruto_

 _Sasusaku_

 _M_

Romance was in the air in the leaf village, and there were flowers, cards, candy, anything and everything you could think of. At a local jewelry shop, there was a diamond ring, with a blue sapphire diamond, and the cost of this ring was 200,000 yen. And one little boy, who was identical to Sasuke, with green eyes was looking at it.

"What brings you here, kiddo?" A kind, and gentle voice frightened the boy, just a little bit. He looked up to see his older sister.

"Sissy!" The little boy cried. "Don't do that, you scared me."

"Sorry, Ryosuke." His sister said. "What are you looking at?"

"Can I get that for Papa to give to Mama?" Ryosuke asked. Rain raised an eyebrow.

"Your too much like Ino." Rain said.

"Hey, Rain!" A voice called. Rain and Ryosuke looked and saw Suigetsu and Karin's son, Kisame. For, obvious reasons, they called him Spike. He was ten years old, and had red hair, and glasses. He did have a resemblence to his father.

"Hey, Spike!" Rain greeted. "What's up?"

"Naruto Sensei wants to see us. Says he's got something for us."

"Ok." Rain raised her hands, and formed the sign for the one jutsu Naruto taught her at a young age. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" All of a sudden, a clone of Rain appeared. "Ryousuke, I want you to go with her, and find a gift from us to Mom, ok?" Ryosuke looked at her funny. "It'll be worth it."

"...Ok." Ryosuke agreed. He and the clone left, and the original and Spike went to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto had been doing some shopping himself. He went and got Hinata a beautiful necklace, with a heart shapped pendant, that read "LOVE", and had a cut in the middle, just in case they wanted to own half of it. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"COME ON IN!" Naruto hollered. In came Rain and Spike. "Hey, guys!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sensei." Rain greeted. Spike shook his head.

"I don't get what's so great about this holiday." Spike said. "It's a waste of time for me."

"Spike," Rain began. "It's a day for adults to get fucked to high heaven, and for diamonds to shut the women up for a minute." All of a sudden, Naruto slapped a hand across the back of Rain's head. "OW!"

"You are SO lucky Kakashi Sensei wasn't here to hear that!" Naruto bolted. "And, besides, it's not just about that."

"Says the dude who invented the "Sexy Jutsu". You've never told an erotic story in your life." Rain commented.

"I have to." Naruto snapped back.

"Really." Rain said. "Let's have a little contest, shall we?"

"Fine!" Naruto said. " The one who can not get aroused, will be named 'The Experts of Valentine's Day!'"

"I accept." Rain said, with a smirk on her face. She turned to her partner. "Spike, you in?"

"I'll be the judge." Spike said.

"Fine." Rain agreed. Naruto pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"Now, for a love story to scar you for li-" Naruto began, but got interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rain said. "I didn't say it was gonna be here."

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Spike asked.

"YOU name the terms, I name the place." Rain declared.

"Ok." Naruto said. "Where?"

Naruto, Rain, and Spike went to the training grounds.

"HERE?!" Spike asked.

"Yep." Rain said, proudly. They jumped over the gate, and sat on the ground. "Ok, who wants to go first?"

"I will." Naruto said. He cleared his throat, and began his tale. "It was on a gorgeous day, like today...

* * *

 _Temari entered the village on an important assignment, when she bumped into Shikamaru._

 _"Hey." Temari said. "Are you gonna help me with my assignment?"_

 _"Don't have a choice." Shikamaru said. "The Hokage sent me. This is gonna be such a drag." Temari made a face, and followed Shikamaru. It was quiet between them. They went to the diamyo's palace, and delivered a special package._

 _"Why, thank you." The diamyo thanked. "My wife will love this."_

 _"We best be going." Shikamaru said. They left, began walking down the road. "You hungry or something?" Shikamaru asked. Temari shrugged her shoulders._

 _"I don't care." Temari said. They spotted a restaurant, and went in. They ate their meals, paid and left. All of a sudden, it began to rain._

 _"Dammit!" Shikamaru said. "Come on. My place isn't too far." He grabs Temari by the wrist, and dragged her to his house. They made it inside, and began taking their shoes off. Temari missed a step and proceeded to fall, when Shikamaru caught her. Temari looked into Shikamaru's eyes, and quickly placed their lips on each other and..._

* * *

"They had sex." Naruto said. "The end." Rain and Spike were looking at Naruto with a look that read "Are you fucking kidding me?" All of a sudden, Rain began to laugh. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"That is no where near erotic!" Rain hollered.

"I have to agree with Rain, Sensei." Spike said. "Rain's said worse."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto asked. "Rain, it's your turn."

"Good." Rain said. "Now, remember, this is gonna happen in the next few years or so."

"Just get on with it!" Spike snapped.

"Fine, fine." Rain said. "It was a full moon night, with a thunderstorm, if I remember hearing so...

* * *

 _Sasuke laid an unconscious Sakura on a queen size bed, in a motel he was staying in. He looked at her body, for she was wearing, not, her normal attire, but in a beautiful dress. It was white, trumpet style, and reached to her feet. The bodice was a sweetheart neckline, and no sleeves. The dress was decorated in small crystals, all over the bodice, and glowed a rainbow, if angled in the right direction in the sunlight. Sasuke, laid a gentle hand on her cheek, and rubbed her cheek very gently with his thumb._

 _All of a sudden, Sakura's eyes opened, and looked at Sasuke. Startled, She sat up, and their eyes met._

 _"What do you want?" Sakura asked. Sasuke chuckled, a little, and calmly looked at her._

 _"A night." Sasuke said. Sakura was confused. "With you." He placed his hand on her cheek, once more, and slowly placed his lips upon hers. Both had their eyes closed, and they began butterfly kisses, then it turned into a massive tongue war. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, as Sasuke felt for the zipper on the dress. He had success, and pulled the zipper down. The dress, fell off of Sakura, and revealed the most beautiful breasts he have ever seen._

 _"Sasu-" Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke, but he placed two fingers on her lips, and camly shushed her. Sakura's hands travelled Sasuke's body, and slowly removed his top. To Sakura, he was beautiful. Sakura's hands also found Sasuke's belt, and began to loosen it. Sasuke, slowly removed the dress, and laid it on the ground, and crawled ontop of Sakura. He placed his lips upon hers, once more, and began, yet, another tongue war. He began kissing Sakura's neck, and dragged his tongue down Sakura's chest, and found one of the breasts, and began suckling, like an infant nursing._

 _Sakura, was gripping the covers and sheets, from the intense pleasure she was recieving. Sasuke removed his articles of clothing, and threw them on the floor._

 _"W-Wait..." Sakura managed to speak. Sasuke looked at her with confusion. "It's... My turn." Sakura gently pushed Sasuke off of her, and laid him on his back, and crawled on top of him. She began kissing his chest, as she made her way to Sasuke's member, which wanted everything, there, then, and now. Sasuke, very quickly, removed Sakura's panties, and revealed her folds to be drooling, and tightening. Before he could say anything, Sakura's mouth was over Sasuke's member, which shot immense pleasure from what she was doing. Sasuke, looked at her folds, and began licking that certain area. Sakura's head was bobbing up and down, and was ready to swallow his seman, but, Sasuke pulled Sakura off, and laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her, and placed his pulsing member at the tip of her folds._

 _"Ready?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stared into his eyes, and slowly said 'yes'. "This may hurt, a little." Sasuke warned him. He slowly pushed his member into Sakura's folds, and breaking her wall. "God!" Sasuke muttered. "So... So tight!"_

 _"Please,..." Sakura asked. "Continue." Sasuke slowly pulled his member out, and quickly pushed it back in. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke, and began moaning. Sasuke closed his eyes, and enjoyed every moment he was receiving and giving. He began to pick up speed._

 _"Sasuke..." Sakura moaned. "I'm gonna,...I'm gonna..."_

 _"So am I..." Sasuke confirmed. "So am I... Oh,..."_

 _"MY, GOD, SASUKE!" She clung onto Sasuke, as she exploded, feeling Sasuke release inside of her. Sakura laid her head on the pillow, and tried to catch her breath. Sasuke slowly pulled himself out, and laid next to her, both of them falling asleep..._

* * *

"The End." Rain said. Both Naruto and Spike were silent for words.

"I... Um,..." Naruto began. Spike and Rain looked at him, with confusions. "I gotta go! See you two back at my place!" And with that, Naruto disapeared. Rain got a big grin on her face.

"He's gonna be scarred for a month." Spike said.

"You have no idea." Rain agreed.

* * *

 **All right! Now, I would like some feed back, if that is ok. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have. CUT! That's a wrap!**


End file.
